Navidad
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: ¡No asistiría!, así tuviera que soportar los constantes reproches y reclamos de Alice. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla y crucé mis brazos a la altura del pecho con una sensación de determinación desconocida para mí. -No iré, Alice. Y esa es mi última palabra


**Summary:** "¡No asistiría! Así tuviera que soportar los reproches constantes y reclamos de Alice. Alce ligeramente la barbilla y cruce mis brazos a la altura del pecho con una sensación de determinación desconocida para mí. — No iré, Alice. Y esa es mi última palabra —brame con decisión. Ella solo sonrío." AU/TH

**Título: Navidad**

**Autor: Lis-sama**

**Para participar en: LOS FICKERS Y SUS FICS!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Navidad**

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan!

El plato, que torpemente estaba sosteniendo, se deslizo de mi mano ante el sobresalto estrellándose contra el piso de la cocina de manera estrepitosa.

Mantenía aun los hombros curvados hacia delante cuando ladee el cuerpo a la derecha y observe a mi peor pesadilla parada en el marco de la puerta observándome fijamente.

_Alice_

La contemple un momento, notando como las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban hacia arriba sonriendo.

— Oh… Alice —exclame en un jadeo al notar su mirada.

Nos conocíamos demasiado, desde la infancia. Su siempre sonriente rostro y alegría, en muchos casos contagiosa, podían encubrir cualquier plan maléfico que estuviera tramando.

En algunas oportunidades llegaban a convivir dos personas en su cuerpo.

Ingreso por fin en la cocina, con aquel caminar grácil tan propio y característico que podría romper el corazón de cualquier bailarina. Se detuvo sin dejar de sonreír, mirando primero los fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo del antiguo plato y luego mis ojos con detenimiento.

Su sonrisa disminuyo un poco.

— Lo siento, Bella. No era mi intención asustarte

Asentí, sintiéndome apenada al notar su rostro. Al fin y al cabo era solo un plato, algo sin mucha importancia. Tampoco el sobresalto me importaba tanto.

— No te preocupes, Alice —musite, antes de salir de la cocina para buscar los objetos necesarios que la dejaran en condiciones.

— Deja, yo lo hago —dijo, mientras me quitaba la escoba de la mano cuando volví junto a ella— La última vez que intentaste hacerlo casi terminas en el hospital

Fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo, mi absoluta torpeza en cada uno de mis movimientos era algo que no me enorgullecía. Con lo sobre protector que algunas veces resultaba ser Charlie no dudaba que tuviera en mente obligarme a vivir en una caja de plástico por miedo de que pudiera lastimarme gracias a mi coordinación.

Todo el pueblo sabía acerca de la torpeza de la hija del Jefe Swan. Forks no era un lugar en el cual se podía tener un poco de privacidad. Su población era contada, y todos sabían de todos. Luego de algunos años se podía llevar una vida normal, sin necesidad de voltear en cada esquina para cerciorarse que ojos curiosos no estuvieran espiando cada uno de tus movimientos.

Era cuestión de acostumbrarse a ello… y al clima.

— ¿En qué piensas, Bella? —me pregunto Alice terminando de envolver los trozos grandes del dañado plato en papel de diario.

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Nada importante

Ella desecho todo en el tacho de basura sin soltar palabra, lo que me extrañaba.

Me vi nuevamente obligada a salir de la cocina cuando me tendió la escoba para que la guardara.

El mutismo de Alice me estaba impacientando y preocupando.

Nos sentamos en la sala, en el sillón que periódicamente Charlie utilizaba para ver la televisión. Se encontraba demasiado tranquila y pacífica, todo lo contrario a la hiperactividad de su personalidad.

Alice no era de esas personas que permanecían quietan por mucho tiempo en un determinado lugar.

— Bella —me llamo con una seriedad también impropia. Clave mis ojos en ella— Esme y Carlisle accedieron a que organice una fiesta por navidad

¿Acceder? Carlisle y Esme, los padres adoptivos de Alice, siempre cumplían mayormente sus peticiones. No comprendía porque tanta seriedad ante el asunto. La Alice que yo conocía, hacia tan solo un par de horas, estaría saltando eufórica de alegría y hablando sin parar de cada ínfimo detalle con respecto a la fiesta.

Algo me decía que había más.

— Vas asistir Bella, quieras o no —sentencio mirándome fijamente— Y ni pienses en negarte, porque no puedes. No te lo perdonare sino vas

Me estremecí ante la idea ¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?! Alice sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba concurrir a ninguna de ellas. Las pocas, en las que lograba hacer acto de presencia, eran justamente porque me veía obligada.

Charlie insistía siempre para que fuera, y como resultado de todas aquellas veces, era arrastrada por Alice a cada una de ellas.

Podría inventar alguna excusa, aunque también en ese ramo no me destacaba. Tal vez estaba en una racha de suerte, aunque la palabra suerte jamás se encontrara relacionada con Bella Swan.

Era, literalmente, un imán para los desastres.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, Bella —siseo Alice entrecerrando los ojos— Te delatas sola por tus expresiones.

Mordí mi labio inferior frustrada conmigo misma. Odiaba ser tan legible. Me levante del asiento como si este me quemara.

¡No asistiría! Así tuviera que soportar los reproches constantes y reclamos de Alice.

Alce ligeramente la barbilla y cruce mis brazos a la altura del pecho con una sensación de determinación desconocida para mí.

— No iré, Alice. Y esa es mi última palabra —brame con decisión.

Ella solo sonrío.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

— Pero Bells… Si te ves hermosa —aclaro Charlie con una ligera sonrisa.

Él no era la clase de personas "ampliamente" demostrativas, pero dejaba entrever levemente sus estados de ánimo.

_Claro, hermosa. Lo sufriente para morir de una hipotermia_

Me sostuve de la barandilla de la escalera por miedo a rodar por ellas, a pesar de que solo me encontraba a tres escalones del piso. Con la suerte que tenia, y los zapatos de taco aguja de color negro que me vi obligada a usar gracias a Alice, presentía la muerte próxima.

Mi torpeza y coordinación no hacían juego con zapatos de ese estilo, ya tenía problemas cuando andaba con calzado normal.

— Esto es _demasiado_ —arrastre la última palabra entre dientes mientras intentaba buscar alguna buena manera de deshacerme de la fiesta.

Alice había exagerado, y mucho.

Por enésima vez, y en menos de cinco palabras, había logrado convencer a Charlie sobre dejarme asistir. Para mi sorpresa, no solo se logro salir con la suya en un tiempo record, sino que también se las ingenio para impedirme que nadie que no fuera ella me vistiera y arreglada para la ocasión.

Y aquello me incluía a mí.

Charlie también estaba invitado a la fiesta, aunque él declino la invitación a pesar de saber que la pasaría solo en casa. Tal vez la relación que ambos compartíamos no fuera la misma que con Renee cuando aún vivía con ella.

Nos habíamos acercado lo suficiente el último tiempo y a nuestra peculiar forma lográbamos entendernos y querernos como padre e hija.

Una de las razones por la cual no quería asistir era aquella. No quería dejar a Charlie esa noche solo, pero él había insistido tanto en ello que ninguna replica mía puedo doblegar su decisión.

No tenía excusas.

Cuando escuche dos golpes en la puerta el miedo volvió a mi provocándome un vacío en el estomago. Ya era demasiado tarde para escapar.

Baje con cuidado los tres escalones que me separaban del suelo mientras Charlie caminaba con ligereza hasta la puerta para abrirla.

— Hey, Jefe Swan

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar el tono de voz.

Gire medio cuerpo con el mismo cuidado con el que había bajado las escaleras para encontrarme con una figura corpulenta y robusta de un hombre que bien podía pasar como levantador de pesas o luchador profesional.

Sus ojos chispearon por la gracia y la sorpresa al posarse sobre mí.

— Wow, Bells —exclamo asombrado— La duendecillo sí que ha hecho un buen trabajo

Yo también había tenido la misma expresión en mi rostro cuando me observe en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido strapless azul metalizado que caía suelto un poco más arriba de la cadera, terminando en forma de globo a unos cinco centímetros sobre mis rodillas; con un moño del mismo color del lado derecho.

Alice también había arreglado mi cabello, dejando que cayera natural pero haciendo bucles en algunos mechones para que contrastaran con los otros. Mis uñas estaban pintadas del mismo color que el vestido, y el maquillaje que había elegido era en tonos rosa.

Según ella, mi piel era perfecta así que no necesitaba mucho más.

Charlie se alejo de la puerta para alcanzarme un abrigo negro corte Francés también elegido por Alice.

— ¿Tienes todo? —me pregunto luego de entregarme el abrigo el cual me coloque deprisa

— Sí —afirme mientras termina de abrocharme el ultimo botón— ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?

Charlie sonrío levemente mientras negaba.

— Diviértete por tu viejo, Bells. Solo preocupa cuidarte —le dio una significativa mirada a mis zapatos de tacón.

Suspire fuertemente.

— Lo intentare, papá

Bese su mejilla antes de acercarme con pasos cautelosos hasta el cuerpo amenazante de Emmett. Éste me tendió el brazo como todo un caballero con una sonrisa viva plantada en los labios.

Era como mi hermano mayor, aunque algunas veces su carácter jocoso y abierto a hacer bromas lo hacían parecer más chico de lo que en realidad aparentaba. Nos llevábamos solo cuatro años de diferencia, y él se seguía comportando como cuando todavía tenía mi edad.

Emmett solo tenía veintidós años aunque su contextura física decía otra cosa.

Me sorprendió encontrar estacionado, detrás de la patrulla de Charlie, el Mercedes negro de Carlisle y no el Jeep rojo que Emmett cuidaba como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

Emmett era el hermano mayor de Alice, y también el hijo adoptivo de Esme y Carlisle. El problema de Esme al no poder tener biológicamente hijos no había impedido que ellos adoptaran. Eran una familia muy unida y consolidada.

Muchas veces me pregunte por qué tanto Carlisle como Esme habían decidió quedarse a vivir en Forks cuando podían hacerlo en cualquier otro lugar.

Carlisle era un gran doctor reconocido con honores en todo el país, y Esme una famosa decoradora de interiores.

A pesar de tener todo al alcance de su mano ellos preferían la pacifica vida que un lugar como éste solo podía darle.

Emmett me abrió la puerta del copiloto aferrando fuertemente mi mano por si ocurría algún imprevisto al intentar sentarme. Me acurruque sobre el asiento cuando éste cerró la puerta y rodeo el auto para tomar lugar frente al volante.

Internamente agradecí que la calefacción se encontrara encendida. No era la mejor fecha del año, ni mucho menos el clima, para elegir un corto vestido.

— ¿Cómo logro que te metieras en _eso_? —pregunto con la curiosidad de un niño doblando en la esquina— Es la primera vez que te veo usar uno

— Y la última —afirme decidida.

En mi guardarropas no se encontraba ni un solo vestido, tampoco es que se necesitara con un clima como el de Forks. Mayormente siempre estaba nublado y lluvioso, los días de sol era pocos.

Emmett se carcajeo abiertamente.

— Conoces mejor que yo a la duende, y eso que ella es mi hermana —me dio una rápida mirada— Ahora que lo ha logrado no dudes que se dará por vencida tan fácilmente como antes

Tuve ganas de sujetar mi cabeza con ambas manos y hundirme en mi propia miseria.

— Algo tuviste que hacerle para que se vengara así de ti

Emmett volvió a reírse estrepitosamente y yo me sonroje sin poder evitarlo. Claro que había hecho algo. Huir cada vez que intentaba tomarme como modelo de prueba para acompañarla a realizar sus compras.

No había mayor traición para Alice que esa. Me lo dejo bien en claro antes de marcharse esta tarde luego de arreglarme.

—Vamos, Bells —prosiguió intentando contener la risa— Deja ya de martirizarte. Puedo apostar que te divertirás

Me lleve ambas manos al rostro e inspire lentamente. Era solo una fiesta más, no podía ser tan malo.

— Solo piensa en positivo y todo saldrá bien —Emmett volvió a mirarme rápidamente dándome una gran sonrisa.

Volvió la vista hacia la carretera mientras un extraño sentimiento de reticencia ante sus palabras se abría en mí. Su sonrisa no me agradaba.

En mi fuero interno tenía la idea de que algo tramaba, tal vez no Emmett, pero si Alice.

Poco a poco la velocidad con el que el auto era conducido empezó a descender al tomar el camino de tierra aledaño que conectaba la casa de los Cullen con la carretera.

No me sorprendió encontrar decorado los árboles que se encontraban al lado del camino con cintas rojas. Mas allá se podía observar la blanca casa rectangular de dos pisos iluminada.

Emmett detuvo el automóvil al frente de la misma. Realmente Alice se había esmerado en cada detalle, hasta la casa de por fuera estaba decorado en tonos rojos y verdes. Las ventanas tenían alrededor de ellas luces navideñas.

— Es imposible frenar al duendecillo —me susurro Emmett como si hubiera leído mi anterior pensamiento.

Asentí casi mecánicamente mientras descendía del auto. No era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta realizada en la casa de Alice. Ella era un persona tan sociable que en nuestra época de secundaria, hacia solo unos meses finalizada, era imposible que evitaran hablar con ella.

Alice era popular, pero no por ello presumida o egocéntrica.

Antes de que pudiera caminar medio paso, la puerta de entrada se abrió de un tirón hacia adentro. Mi pequeña pesadilla apareció nuevamente frente a mí vistiendo también un vestido con el mismo largo que el mío.

— ¡Bella! —grito con aquella voz de soprano antes de lanzarse a correr hacia mí.

Con algo de suerte ambas no terminados sobre la hierba, ella sobre mí, cuando soporte el peso de mi amiga al abalanzarse con efusividad contra mí. Trastabille levemente, pero la mano de Emmett empujándome desde la espalda para darme soporte logro que me mantuviera firme con aquella trampa mortal sujeta a mi tobillo.

Alice más que correr, había danzado hacia mí en unos zapatos de tacón de nueve milímetros.

— Estaba por ir a buscarte —dijo cuando se separo finalmente para erguirse y contemplarme con una mirada acusadora— Estaba a punto de tomar a mi _bebe_ y salir por ti. Pensé que de alguna forma habías logrado convencer a mi hermano —ella le dedico una gran sonrisa— Bien hecho, Emm

Él le devolvió la sonrisa guiñándole un ojo.

— Siempre a tus servicios para cuando gustes pequeña duende

— Oh por cierto, se me olvidaba —salto emocionada Alice mirando a su hermano— Rosalie ya ha llegado y pregunta por ti

Impresionada, note como Emmett se removía inquieto en el lugar por un momento antes de salir a grandes zancadas, sin dirigirnos ni una sola palabra, hacia dentro de la casa. Rosalie era su novia, un mujer completamente hermosa ¿Para qué negarlo? Tenía la belleza de una modelo.

En una palabra, era despampanante.

Llevaban alrededor de un año juntos, y cada día que pasaba su relación parecía más consolidada. Estaba feliz por ambos.

— Por suerte no tuve que sacar a mi _bebe_ —hablo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos— No quiero que le suceda nada

Fruncí los labios y la mire encolerizada.

— ¡Oh, claro! —exclame con voz filosa— A Bella puede sucederle cualquier cosa, pero el auto debe estar bien

Apunte hacia mis pies con un dedo cuando termine de hablar. Algo me decía que era una tontería hacer una escena por un auto, aunque éste no fuera cualquier automóvil según las palabras de Alice. Era un flamante Porshe de color amarillo, regalo de graduación por parte de Esme y Carlisle.

— Vamos adentro, Bells

Ella no siquiera respondió mi agresión, solo sujeto mi brazo con una de sus manos y me arrastro dentro de la casa. Me sonroje furiosamente al comprobar lo estúpida que había sido con ella por reaccionar de esa forma.

— Discúlpame —logre musitar cuando pasamos la puerta.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron levemente.

— Lo estas

Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras. También sonreí.

Una alegre música inundaba el ambiente a un bajo volumen, al igual que la temperatura era agradable. Algunas guirnaldas de color rojo y verde, mezcladas con dorado, colgaban desde el techo.

Ingresamos a la sala, sorprendiéndome que se encontrara casi abarrotada de gente. Jamás los había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera en las anteriores visitas a la casa de los Cullen.

El sillón que ocupaba la sala había sido corrido hacia un costado, junto a otros pequeños muebles para intentar hacer más espacioso el lugar. Estaba completamente iluminado, pero igualmente Alice había encendido algunas velas.

El árbol de navidad se encontraba en un costado, y justo a su lado una mesa llena de regalos. Los papeles de diferentes dibujos y tonalidades brillaban.

Me imagine que tanto Esme como Alice habían sido precavidas y colocado al otro extremo de la sala una mesa llena de diferentes aperitivos y bebidas navideñas.

— Y bien… ¿Qué te parece? —pregunto con ansiedad moviéndose a mi lado al entender que mi escrutinio había finalizado.

— Es increíble —mis ojos se posaron en el piano de cola a un costado sin comprender— ¿Por qué?

Me imagine que mover un piano no era lo mismo que trasladar un sillón o algún que otro mueble. Pero conociendo a Alice algún significado, para que el instrumento continuara en la sala ocupando un considerable espacio, tenía que tener.

Los ojos de ella parecieron brillan con emoción contenida.

— Es una sorpresa —me susurro al oído antes de perderse entre medio de las personas.

Como puede me abrí paso para encontrar a Esme y Carlisle. Cuando al fin logre localizarlos a ambos, para mi suerte, se encontraban juntos hablando amenamente con otro grupo de personas.

Les agradecí por la invitación además de darle los afectuosos saludos que Charlie me había pedido.

Esme estaba emocionada porque estuviera nuevamente en su hogar, desde hacía varias semanas que no pasaba. Ahora que había terminado la secundaria estaba aprovechando al máximo los días para trabajar horas extras en el local deportivo de los Newton y ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para la universidad.

Afortunadamente me habían aceptado en la universidad de Binghamton, por lo que me veía obligada a mudarme a New York.

Me desabroche el abrigo y lo doble por la mitad para luego sostenerlo en el brazo. Tratando de no trastabillar, y procurando que mis pies se movieran con la mayor naturalidad posible, volví a abrirme paso mientras me alejaba de la pareja de esposos dejando que continuaran su charla.

— ¡Hey, Bella!

Oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Me paralice en el lugar.

_¡No!_

Por la tirantez de mi rostro supe que mi sonrisa estaba siendo completamente forzosa cuando Mike llego frente a mí luego de haberse ganado varios comentarios desagradables al pasar entre medio de las personas con ligereza y poco cuidado.

Sus ojos azules me contemplaron como si fuera algún objeto en exposición. Mi estomago se revolvió ante tal pensamiento.

Mike había estado interesado en mí desde que me había mudado a Forks definitivamente.

— Ah… Hola, Mike —intente sonar casual y amigable, aunque mi voz parecía intentar repelerlo

¿Qué hacia Mike aquí?

Si bien, era un ex compañero tanto mío como de Alice, no era tan allegado como para invitarlo a pasar la navidad. Dí una rápida mirada a mí alrededor y me percate que si bien había rostros que nunca había visto, también se encontraban algunos de mis ex compañeros de escuela.

Maldije a Alice internamente, por lo menos podría haberme avisado.

— Bien. Pensé encontrarte aquí y… Aquí estas —dijo con entusiasmo soltando una tenue risa al final— Es la primera navidad que pasaremos juntos

No sabía si admirar u odiar la insistencia de Mike.

— Juntos con… —me tome un tiempo para calcular—…unas cincuenta o sesenta personas mas

La efusividad de él decayó, por lo que abrió la boca ligeramente pero volvió a cerrarla a no encontrar nada que decir.

Era mi momento para escapar.

— Disculpa, pero le prometí a Alice que la ayudaría un poco con esto —señale con mi mano a las personas para que entendiera por completo— Nos vemos, Mike

Supuse que lo deje con la palabra en la boca cuando me escabullí entre el gentío para perderlo de vista. En lo largo de la noche podría volvérmelo a encontrar, por lo que mantendría mis ojos abiertos para que ello no sucediera.

Avanzando a trompicones choque de frente contra un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, logrando que terminara de perder mi nulo equilibrio. Sentí unos brazos sujetarme con fuerza el rodearme la cintura, e inconscientemente me aferre con ambas manos a mi salvador.

Cuando pude normalizar mi respiración y el ritmo cardiaco nuevamente, me aleje unos pasos de los brazos que no hicieron ademán de soltarme en ningún momento.

Enmudecí de inmediato.

Tuve la sensación de que el hombre frente a mi solo podría compararse con algún Adonis de la mitología griega. Dolía observar la perfección de su rostro, los rasgos faciales que poseía. Sus pómulos salientes, la fuerte mandíbula, la recta nariz y sus labios redondeados. Los ojos de color verde, enmarcados por tupidas cejas, resultaban ser hipnóticos; pero a pesar de todo ello, lo que más llamaba la atención era el cabello cobrizo y ligeramente despeinado dándole un toque personal.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mi corazón salto dentro de mi pecho al escuchar la suave y aterciopelada voz. Una de sus cejas se alzo levemente escrutándome. No pude evitar sentir el calor que comenzaba a formarse en mis mejillas.

— S-si —tartamudee horriblemente.

Frunció los labios levente, tratando de contener una sonrisa. No puede apartar mis ojos del fulgurante destello de su mirada.

— No has cambiado en nada, Isabella

Abrí mis labios para responderle sorprendida, cuando solo fui consciente de una cabellara de color negro entrando en mi campo de visión.

— ¡Edward! —vociferó Alice tomándonos a ambos por sorpresa.

Los brazos de ella se enroscaron alrededor de su brazo izquierdo completamente emocionada.

Los ojos de él se abrieron levemente ante el asombroso imprevisto. Tardo una milésima de segundos en reaccionar.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Acaso tienes otra hermana? —le pregunto ella a la defensiva aun sosteniéndose de su brazo

¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? No podía ser cierto.

_Imposible_

Poseía vagos recuerdos del hermano de Alice, porque eso era Edward… su hermano. Cada verano, desde mi niñez, cuando viajaba a Forks para pasar la temporada de vacaciones con Charlie, solía varias horas estar junto con Alice y todo su familia. Era por ello que ambas nos conocíamos de pequeñas.

Emmett algunas veces solía sumarse a nuestros juegos, aunque él decía que era de niñas; pero se entretenía haciéndome sonrojar o jugándome alguna broma. Juraría que también hoy era el deporte favorito de él, aunque fuera aficionado al fútbol americano.

Edward por su parte, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Emmett, se mantenía alejado de nosotros. Cuando era pequeña pensaba que mi presencia le incomodaba, solía mantenerse apartado cada vez que estaba en su casa. Nunca me había dirigido más de las palabras estrictamente necesarias.

Había intentado tener algún acercamiento, para entender el porqué de su comportamiento; pero con el paso de los años solo me di por vencida.

Uno de los veranos que había regresado a Forks, Alice me comento que su hermano se había ido del país. A pesar de que aun era chico, Esme y Carlisle no duraron en mandarlo a Londres a estudiar piano. Era lo único que sabía acerca de él.

Había pasado toda la secundaria allí y ahora estudiaba en un conservatorio.

— Bella…Bella —note una de las manos de Alice moviéndose frente a mis ojos— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Caí en cuanta de lo ridícula que me estaría viendo observando embelesada el rostro de Edward como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra. Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa.

— Solo estoy algo… sorprendida —musite

Me puse incomoda ante la mirada que Edward me estaba dando. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mostrando una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

— Oh bien, yo también lo estoy —ella alzo la cabeza para observar a su hermano— Carlisle dijo que estarías más temprano ¿Sucedió algo?

— Solo una complicación —movió sus hombros hacia arriba en clara señal de restarle importancia— Una de _muchas_

Alice y Edward se contemplaron unos momentos, como si hablaran en un silencioso lenguaje. Note como Alice modulaba algo. No alcance a escuchar que era.

— Bien —exclamo luego de un momento volteándome a mirar nuevamente. Soltó a Edward y tomo mi mano— Acompáñame, Bella

— Espera…

— Encárgate de esto —me arrebato el abrigo que milagrosamente seguía colgado en mi brazo después del choque con su hermano. Lo extendió hasta él— _Sabes qué hacer_

Alice tiro de mi mano y volví a internarme entre la gente. Trate de decirle que disminuyera el paso, no era tan buena como ella caminando sobre aquellos tacones, y mucho menos sobresalía por mi destreza en mis movimientos.

Nos acercamos a la mesa navideña, Alice por fin me soltó y se dispuso a servir dos copas de ponche. Me entrego una. La lleve rápidamente a mis labios tratando de darme valor para hablar.

— No pensé que Edward estaría aquí —comente cuando finalmente el liquito había pasado por mi garganta.

— Nos enteramos hace poco. No era mi intención ocultártelo —se disculpo sin mirarme. Totalmente abstraída sobre la bandeja de bocadillos— Llamo hace un par semana diciendo que deseaba pasar navidad con nosotros, no tienes idea lo que feliz que me puse ¡Vería a mi hermano!

Lo imagina, Alice era muy cercana a Edward y viceversa. Ellos se llevaban de maravilla.

— Bien… pero pondrías haberme avisado sobre Mike

Ella me contemplo con una sonrisa de total picardía.

— No lo tomes en tu contra, Bells. Solo es un número más

— ¿Un numero?

— Sí, un número. Las fiestas se hacen con gente, no sé si lo sabias

Bufe.

— Claro que lo se

— Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse —se movió más cerca de mí para darle espacio a una mujer— Solo ignóralo y nada pasara. Además presiento que dejaras de ser el centro de su mundo.

La mire con incredulidad un momento.

— Tengo un sexto sentido. Creo que fui síquica en otra vida —se llevo un canapé a la boca el cual mastico lentamente— No puedes negarlo

Contuve la necesidad de rodar los ojos, aunque en parte era cierto. Alice parecía tener un sexto sentido. No sabía si llamarlos premociones o vistazos del futuro. Ella le llamaba visiones.

Tal vez tenía razón, en su otra vida había sido síquica.

Note como Edward caminaba entre la gente, era imposible no reparar en un nombre como él. Me sonroje nuevamente sin poder evitarlo siquiera.

Cuando tomo asiento frente al piano de cola, el murmullo de la gente había cesado por completo; incluso la leve música que inundaba la sala. Las miradas de cada uno de los invitados estaba puesta sobre él, especialmente la mía.

Las notas fluyeron suavemente una por una, jamás lo había escuchado tocar. Sabía que desde antes de marcharse a Londres él ya tocaba.

La interpretación era perfecta, exacta y precisa. Intente recordar a que compositor estaba elogiando. No sabía mucho acerca de música clásica, pero tenía noción. Me gustaba y a veces la escuchaba.

Era una nana, un suave arrullo que sonaba de aquella forma. No entendí la emoción y las vibraciones que se produjeron en mi pecho mediante la melodía avanzaba.

La sentía mía, como si ella me perteneciera.

Cuando la última nota termino de sonar en la sala tuve la extraña sensación de que me pondría a llorar de pura congoja.

Se acerco hacia nosotras con los ojos puestos en mí. Un caminar tan medido y pausado que me hacia asemejarlo al de un puma.

— No tengo que decírtelo pero… solo cuídala —hablo Alice mirando a Edward cuando éste llego al frente nuestro— Has las cosas bien, se que puedes hacerlo

— Descuida —su voz sonó solemne, como si se tratara de una promesa.

Ella beso mi mejilla y le guiño un ojo a su hermano antes de marcharse y dejarnos solos.

Quería irme de ahí.

— Bella —me llamo despacio— ¿Podríamos hablar?

¿Qué podría hablar yo con Edward Cullen? Nada, absolutamente eso. Éramos dos perfectos extraños.

Contradictoriamente a mis pensamientos, asentí.

Tomo una de mis manos y me condujo con cuidado y cautela. Comprendí que era una conversación privada. Me sujeto fuertemente de la cintura cuando subimos las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso de la casa. Extrañamente, no me sentía incomoda ante su cercanía.

Caminamos un trecho del pasillo hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una puerta. La conocía demasiado bien, era el despacho de Carlisle.

— Pasa —me dijo abriendo levemente la puerta.

Suspire fuertemente y pase junto a él hasta ingresar por completo en el despacho. Edward no cerro en totalidad la puerta, suponía que mi incomodidad era evidente. No por su cercanía sino por la seriedad que resultaba tener el asunto.

— Supongo que querrás saber sobre las palabras de Alice

— Sí —afirme, aunque en mi fuero interno estaba temblando de miedo. No me encontraba completamente segura de querer saberlo.

Él pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas por su rostro. Ello solo aumento mi incertidumbre

— ¿Te gusto la nana que interprete en el piano?

— No comprendo —fruncí el ceño— ¿Qué tiene que ver ello sobre lo que Alice dijo?

Se sujeto el puente de la nariz cerrando por un momento los ojos. Inspiro aire de una forma alarmante.

— Solo limítate a responder, Bella —mascullo casi con los dientes apretados

— Sí

Las facciones de su rostro volvieron a relajarse por completo. Sus ojos me contemplaron mientras intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta ante todo este asunto.

— La escribí para ti

La confesión me tomo por sorpresa secándome la garganta. ¿Edward había compuesto una canción para mí? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento?

Sentí que la habitación comenzaba a darme vueltas.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí con la garganta apretada

Volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa torcida. Había dulzura en su mirada.

— Tonta, Bella ¿No lo entiendes? —su voz fue como un susurro, igual que las notas que minutos atrás el mismo había ejecutado con maestría en el piano— Desde siempre me has interesado

Mis pulmones expulsaron todo el aire que sin darme cuenta había retenido. Comencé a hiperventilar.

Antes de que pudiera pestañar Edward estaba sosteniéndome intentando que no me desvaneciera.

— Respira, Bella

Como pude me tranquilice, apoyándome sobre su pecho para encontrar soporte. La sensación de perder por completo mi centro del mundo seguía estando presente. No podía ser posible que el indiferente Edward estuviera interesado en mí.

¿Y si se había prestado a las bromas de Emmett?

— Es una broma ¿No es así?

Afirmar que en el pasado Edward me había interesado era dañarme a mí misma. Nunca se lo confesé a nadie, mucho menos a Alice. Muy en el fondo sabía que él me seguía interesando, aunque yo no éramos niños. Por más hermoso que se hubiera vuelto con los años, sabía que mi reacción de hacia unos minutos, cuando me tope con él, era la de una joven ¿Enamorada?

— Me ofendes, Bella —se separo de mí pero sus brazos no me soltaron. Lo agradecí, aun no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias— Algo de ti siempre me atrajo, y fue un esfuerzo sobre humano permanecer alejado cuando éramos niños

Mi mente quedo en blanco.

— Alice es la única que sabe lo que siento por ti —confeso sin titubear— Estos años en Londres han sido un verdadero infierno. Solo he sabido de ti por medio de las fotos y mail que Alice me escribía

— Edward yo…

— Te convertiste en mi musa durante esos años en Londres, Bella —acaricio mi mejilla sonrojada con la yema de sus dedos. Temple entre sus brazos— No pretendo que me correspondas. Es apresurado y comprendería una negativa

_Solo…despierta de una vez_

— Edward —logre musitar otra vez. Solo su nombre salía de mis labios, aunque mi mente estaba corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa

— He sido un cobarde todo estos años —rió de una forma perfectamente musical— Puede sonar desquiciado Bella, pero… crecí adorando y queriendo a una niña. Solo observando a la mujer por medio de fotos

Me acurruque junto a él, buscando el calor que su cuerpo desprendía para apaciguar el repentino frio que se había apoderado de mí. Sus brazos parecieron acunarme como cual bebé.

— Como… ¿Cómo puedes quererme? —por fin logre soltar la pregunta que me carcomía.

No levante mi rostro para buscar su mirada, pero sentí sus atrayentes e hipnóticos ojos verdes sobre mi cuerpo. Alguien, visiblemente, perfecto como él no podía estar interesado en una persona sin gracia y común como yo. No era llamativa en ningún aspecto, y aunque no era una persona por completo fea, había miles de mujeres mejores que yo solo en Forks.

Era necesidad de buscar, y un hombre de su físico siempre tendría las puertas abiertas de cualquier lugar.

— No te ves claramente, Bella —respondió tranquilamente

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos mientras intentaba pegarme a él lo humanamente posible. Flotaba, alto y muy lejos, lejos de donde me encontraba. Solo reconocía la fragancia masculina que me envolvía como único lazo con la realidad.

Tal vez me había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente en alguna caída y ahora estaba siendo trasladada de urgencia al hospital de Forks. Tal vez Charlie en este momento se encontraba entrando por la puerta. Tal vez Renee estuviera al teléfono hablando con él y queriendo saber sobre mi estado de salud. Tal vez estaba por abordar el primer avión que la trajera hasta aquí.

Tal vez… solo tal vez me encontraba abrazada a Edward de verdad.

— ¿No estoy muerta?

Me aleje de él para observar como contraía el rostro y me miraba tratando de contenerse.

— ¿Por qué deberías estarlo, Bella? —inquirió aspermamente.

— Porque puedo caerme con facilidad, mi equilibrio es nulo y soy una persona propensa a cualquier accidente, el más tonto inclusive —enumere como si nada. Era parte de mi vida diaria visitar el hospital. Muy pronto me nombrarían miembro.

Edward frunció fuertemente los labios, apretándolos de tal modo que su boca solo era una línea. Así y todo note como intentaba contener por segunda vez en la noche la sonrisa sin mucho excito.

— Si lo estoy tampoco me importa mucho

Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro se desencajo por completo. Internamente sonreí ante la escena.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo también desde siempre te he querido, Edward

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, como si fuera él quien necesitara el oxigeno con violencia. Jamás había visto a Edward sorprendido, nunca mostro frente a mi más que aquella expresión de indiferencia.

Sus redondeados labios capturaron los míos en un tierno beso, provocando un vacio inminente en mi estomago. La calidez y fragancia de él me atontaban, estaba a punto de hiperventilar nuevamente.

— Respira, Bella —susurro contra mis labios sonriendo torcidamente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

— Lo siento —musite apenada. Él me observo con total emoción que en ese momento.

Si estaba sobre una camilla de hospital luchando por mi vida, no me importaba.

Los gritos provenientes de la planta baja llegaron a nosotros. A lo lejos se escuchaban los diferentes sonidos de los fuegos artificiales surcando el cielo. El rostro de Alice vino a mi mente, ya hablaría con ella luego.

— Feliz navidad, Bella

Sonreí, ¿Cómo evitarlo? Cuando mi nombre salido de sus labios era irreal, igual que los cuentos de fantasía leídos en preescolar.

Me abrace a él con fuerza para comprender por completo que a pesar de lo absurdo e irreal del asunto él estaba aquí conmigo.

— Feliz navidad, Edward

* * *

**Extras: **Vestimenta de Bella

Vestido: .

Abrigo: ./jm/img?s=MLM&f=36496929_&v=E


End file.
